uggirielfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
There are two types of deities in Uggiriel, Greater Gods and lesser gods. Greater Gods Greater Gods are responsible for the creation of the world, and they embody an aspect of their creation. Era Spheres: Earth, Death, Grave The God of Death and of Earth, Era gave up his body to be the very ground every mortal stands on. Because of his importance and the fact that the very planet is his body, he was the first God to be discovered and worshiped by mortals. His holy symbol is a stylized image of a mountain. Tennyg Spheres: Arcana The God of draconic magic and creator of dragons. He is also known as "The Voiceless" for his unique style of communication. Unlike other Gods who speak directly to their followers, Tennyg speaks through cryptic symbols and gestures. His holy symbol is a pure white dragon. Adesis Spheres: Knowledge The God of knowledge and of scholars. Adesis is known for his scholarly outlook on creation. He is known for guiding the lowly Drow out of their underground dwellings and giving them a new meaning. He is immensely popular among the elves, but other races tend to dislike him. His symbol is a quill. Nivara Spheres: Life The creator of dwarves and their kin, Nivara is a well loved deity. She is also responsible for the Tenants of Nivara, a list of commandments for all dwarves to follow. She wishes for dwarves and dwarfkin alike to treat all sentient life with respect. Her holy symbol is a blooming cave orchid. Witdohr Spheres: Order The God of order and tradition. Witdohr is the favored God of the people of Erhan, where his worship is state mandated. His worship is fairly niche outside of Erhan, since his Laws demand rigid caste systems and organization. His holy symbol is a three-tiered pyramid. Wogul Spheres: Nature The God of plants and the wilderness. Wogul was one of the earliest gods to be discovered, and was very widely worshiped. When people began to live in more urbanized spaces, his worship began to become less widespread. He still remains as a patron of druids and woodsmen. His holy symbol is an oak leaf. Ilier Spheres: Light The Great Illuminator, Ilier is the God of Light and the Sun. Ilier is another one of the most commonly worshiped Gods in Uggiriel due to protecting presence. Holy men of Ilier seek to deliver justice and defeat darkness. His holy symbol is a stylized sun. Wulfrus Spheres: Nature, War The God of the hunt and of war, Wulfrus was incredibly popular among hunter-gatherers of ancient days. He is also the creator of all animals, who all take part in hunting in some capacity. He is the God of predators and prey alike, and as such he wishes for kills to be clean and as painless as possible. As God of War, the cunning and skill in hunting is expanded upon, demanding strategic superiority and superior combat skill. War for Wulfrus is not a slaughter without purpose, war is fighting for what you believe in as an honorable and trustworthy warrior. The knights of the Order of Wulfrum are some of his most devout followers, and embody many of his teachings. He blesses his most beloved followers with the gift of lycanthropy. His holy symbol is the head of a dire wolf. Yasgrumir Spheres: Forge Yasgrumir is the God of the Forge and the God of Craftsmen. He is incredibly popular among the dwarves, who worship him through their work and through dedication to their craft. Worship of Yasgrumir is not limited to the dwarven clans, and is often worshiped by many across Uggiriel. His holy symbol is an anvil. Kinir Spheres: Tempest Kinir is the God of storms and travelers. She weaves the wind and rains to her whimsy, and any who pray to her do so to find mercy and respite from her maelstroms. This prayer eventually became common enough for her to become the patron of travelers and especially sailors. Her holy symbol is a stylized wave. Chrysos Spheres: Trickery Chrysos is creator of the fey and the creator of chaos. He is mischievous and cunning, and is sometimes referred to as the Jester God. Many bards and bardic colleges are dedicated to him, as music is one of his personal favorite inventions. His holy symbol is a lute. Iohr Spheres: Trickery, Life The God of poison and of medicine. Iohr gave animals and plants their venoms and poisons, and gives her followers knowledge of their cures. Her worship is fairly niche, with apothecaries and doctors being her most common demographics. Her holy symbol is a snake fang. Saghig Spheres: Order The orcish God of Honor and the creator of orcs. Saghig gave the orcs their Code of Saghig, and instructed them to always stay true to their word and never break a promise. Her worship is almost exclusive to the orcs of Pitgurat. Her holy symbol is a single edged blade. Lesser Gods Lesser gods are mortals who have ascended to divinity. Ascension requires either widespread worship or devotion to the person, immense magical power, or legendary feats of strength or cunning. Xhasukuar Spheres: Death, Arcana Once a feared lich, Xhasukuar ascended to godhood through a ritual performed by him and hundreds of the most powerful necromancers. His spheres are magic and death. He conspires with his followers to rule over the known world. He is often represented by a red cloaked skeleton with pointed incisors and a crooked ebony staff. Saint Arven of Brena Spheres: Grave A human priest known for his prowess in healing magics and devotion to Nivara. He is one of the few lesser gods who ascended to godhood after his death rather than during his life. Saint Arven is often invoked in burial, resurrection and healing rituals. Nen of Venatia Spheres: Tempest, Arcana A powerful wizard who earned the respect of Kinir. He was a merchant king, and used his magical prowess to safeguard his ships and subjects from the powerful storms of Kinir. Amused by his attempts, Kinir decided to test his prowess, and began throwing increasingly powerful storms at his enchantments. He remained a devout follower of her despite all of the hardships she had placed on him, and continued to place and improve wards and enchantments on everything he could. A mutual respect formed, and upon Nen’s death, Kinir plucked him from the afterlife and gave him godhood. Nen is worshiped in a similar capacity to Kinir, especially by sailors. Artur Kingsblade Spheres: War, Light Artur Kingsblade is a legendary hero who is remembered through songs and poems throughout most of the continent of Eran. He slew hundreds of monsters and saved thousands of people, and was the founder of the Children of the Sun. During the Battle of Draguimont, he rallied the defenders to defeat Pyvraerth the World Eater, a massive ancient dracolich. He lived a long life, and many people believed him to be a literal manifestation of Ilier. He eventually disappeared, leading many to think he died, though eventually it was learned that belief he was a deity had elevated him to godhood. He is a never ending source of pride for his homeland of Briuria, and he is often worshipped alongside Ilier. He is a deeply chivalrous and honorable man, and is worshiped as a warrior of the light and as a defender of those who cannot defend themselves. Other Religions Many cults have existed throughout the history of Uggiriel. These cults may worship false gods, though there have been examples of cults worshipping unknown Greater or lesser gods. Often these cults are shunned or feared, which is likely because of the history Uggiriel has had with mystery cults. Dragon Cults Dragon Cults were very common in ancient times. Dragons are massive forces of nature, incredibly intelligent and more powerful than any mere man, dwarf or elf. Because of this, many worshiped dragons as living gods, though eventually the Greater Gods were discovered, and the cults very quickly disappeared once Tennyg in particular was discovered. Faerie Cults Fey worship was the most common form of worship in Aldria, where the fey ruled over the forests. These cults were just as unpredictable as their objects of worship, and often developed strange habits out of superstition. There are still a few around to this day, but as with the Dragon Cults, most began to disappear once the Greater Gods were well understood. Unknown/Forgotten Deities Forgotten or unknown deities are sometimes discovered by mortals, and are then subsequently worshipped. These cults are likely to expand and be adopted into the pantheon, and are much more readily tolerated by others. These deities often have a very niche sphere, which is likely why they were unheard of. Eldritch Deities Worship of Eldritch Deities, which are Gods outside of the world of Uggiriel, is a very unique sort of worship. The knowledge that these deities even exist is unsettling, and direct knowledge or comprehension of the beings in question will drive any mortal completely insane without question. Often these cultists convince themselves that they are enacting the will of these incomprehensible Gods, though this is highly unlikely and they are more likely just acting out of sheer insanity. These cults are often incredibly dangerous, both because of how alluring they are to curious folks and how truly unpredictable they are.